In recent years, D2D (Device to Device) communication that is direct communication in which mobile stations directly perform radio communication with each other without via a base station has been known, other than cellular communication that is normal communication in which mobile stations perform radio communication with each other via a base station. The mobile station functions as a CUE (Cellular User Equipment) when being used in the cellular communication, and functions as a DUE (D2D User Equipment) when being used in the D2D communication.
As a future system model, the base station (eNB: eNodeB) allocates radio resources to the CUE and the DUE so that the CUE and the DUE can coexist with each other.
Patent Literature 1: US Patent Application Publication No. 2009/0325625
Non Patent Document 1: “Dynamic Power Control Mechanism for Interference Coordination of Device-to-Device Communication in Cellular Networks”, Sungkyunkwan University, IEEE Ubiquitous and Future Networks (ICUFN), 2011 Third International Conference, 15-17 Jun. 2011.
However, for example, when the CUE and the DUE share the same radio resources with each other, it is assumed that the D2D communication interferes with a UL (Up Link) signal from the CUE. That is, the effects of signal interference with the cellular communication due to the D2D communication are significant.